


The Bandana Code: Rust

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [8]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum shot, Denial of Feelings, Exam Stress, Exams, Exhaustion, Feelings, Feelings Panic, Feelings Realization, Flagging, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Midterms, Movie Night, Panic, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Jack, Riding, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sex Dream, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress, The Bandana Code, The Handkerchief Code, The Hanky Code, Top Alex, Wet Dream, cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: He uncovered his eyes and met Jack's amused ones. "You really wanna know?" Jack nodded eagerly."Of course I do. I wanna find out what's gotten you all worked up like this." He winked and Alex did his best not to blush."Okay. I was dreaming about you." A triumphant grin took over Jack's face."Is that right?" Alex just hummed in response, refusing to stroke his ego any more than necessary. "And what was I doing?""You were riding me like a hot, sex-crazed cowboy."Instead of responding Jack leant down at connected their lips, kissing him dirty. "How about we make that dream of yours a reality?"
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Bandana Code: Rust

"Oh my god, you should have heard her screeching down the phone to my dad! They were so _pissed_!" Alex laughed. They were lounging together on Jack's bed and he was filling him in on the reaction to their weeks stay at his aunt and uncle's house a few weeks prior. "'That dirty faggot you call a son has defiled my house'. Mom didn't even know what to say! Dad was pissed though. It's the first time he's ever stood up to either of them about their views."

Jack couldn't deny he was a little surprised by that. Alex didn't talk much about his family but the fact that they seemed to be so passive about his aunt and uncle's homophobia worried him a little.

"They don't care, do they?" Alex raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at him where he sat beside his supine form.  
"What, my parents?" Jack nodded. "Nah. It's just that my dad and uncle have always had a difficult relationship and he tries to keep the peace as much as possible. I guess he figures he can't change the way the man thinks so why cause an argument for the sake of it." Alex gave a nonchalant shrug but Jack could tell it affected him more than he let on. "Still, that's gotta suck for you." Alex just gave another shrug.  
"A little, but something tells me I'm not gonna have to see them again now anyway."

Jack smiled softly, pulling Alex down to lay beside him. Alex sighed happily, allowing Jack to wrap his arm around him and pull him closer. "Movie?" He asked and Alex nodded in agreement. Jack grabbed his laptop and set it up on the bedside table before slipping back in behind Alex. "You choose." This was the first night the pair had spent together in around a month so Jack wanted to make sure it allowed Alex to relax.

After a speedy half-assed search through the titles, Alex settled on Back To The Future. He wanted something easy and that wasn't going to require him to think. He'd been pulling a lot of all-nighters doing revision for his midterms over the past few weeks and had had to pick up extra shifts at work because someone had quit leaving him utterly exhausted.

Jack draped his arm lazily over his waist, shifting so he was laid on his side so he could see the laptop better. Alex smiled softly to himself, feeling cosy and comfortable as he relaxed into the soft mattress, his eyelids feeling heavy.

Alex didn't realise he'd fallen asleep until he was jolting awake. The movie was over and Jack was hovering above him, a hand either side of his head as he smirked down at him.

"Uh?" He asked, feeling slightly dazed. He'd been midway through an incredibly vivid and realistic dream that he'd rather not have woken up from. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your dream?" The colour instantly drained from Alex's face. How did he know?

"Uh, I." But Jack interrupted him.  
"What were you dreaming about?" Alex swallowed thickly against the humiliation that clogged his throat.  
"I don't remember." He tried lamely, knowing full well he was a terrible liar and Jack would see right through it.  
"Really?" He quirked an eyebrow, smirk still firmly in place. "Well, your dick sure seems to." It was only then that Alex's sleep sluggish brain registered the bordering on painful tightness of his jeans.

He groaned in embarrassment, his cheeks tinged pink as he covered his face. He couldn't believe he'd just gotten caught having a sex dream by the guy who'd been staring in it.

"Come on Lexi." Jack purred, trailing once hand down Alex's body until he was cupping his erection. "You can tell me." He gave his dick a squeeze and Alex moaned out in pleasure. Well if Jack was going to play games he may as well turn this to his advantage.

He uncovered his eyes and met Jack's amused ones. "You really wanna know?" Jack nodded eagerly.   
"Of course I do. I wanna find out what's gotten you all worked up like this." He winked and Alex did his best not to blush.   
"Okay. I was dreaming about you." A triumphant grin took over Jack's face.  
"Is that right?" Alex just hummed in response, refusing to stroke his ego any more than necessary. "And what was I doing?"   
"You were riding me like a hot, sex-crazed cowboy." Jack laughed.  
"Really? Is that all it takes to get you going?" Alex just gave a shrug.   
"I'm a simple guy."

Instead of responding Jack leant down at connected their lips, kissing him dirty. Alex could only kiss back in response, unable to comprehend anything other than responding to Jack's touch. If he'd been standing his legs would have given way with the intensity of Jack's lips on his own. He couldn't imagine wanting anything as much as he wanted Jack in that moment.

Jack pulled back, breathing heavily as he pressed their foreheads together. "How about we make that dream of yours a reality?" Alex nodded eagerly in response. "No point wasting a perfectly good boner." Jack snorted, shaking his head.

They quickly stripped down to their boxers and then Jack was straddling his thighs, their crotches pressed together as they kissed once more. Alex's hands trailed over Jack's chest, doing everything he could to turn the younger lad on. He needed to get him hard as fast as possible, at the rate they were going he was going to end up cuming in his boxers before Jack was even half hard.

He reached between them as Jack shoved his tongue into his mouth and began palming him through his boxers. He moaned into Alex's mouth with approvals and the older lad took that as a sign to keep going, teasing Jack as much as he could through the thin material. He could feel Jack hardening rapidly and smirked against his lips. To think Jack had the nerve to say _he_ was easy to get going.

Apparently tired of the teasing Jack pulled away with a gasp, reaching over to the bedside table and pulling the lube from the draw. He climbed off of Alex, shimmying his boxers down to his knees before kicking them off. He quickly coated his fingers in lube before reaching behind himself and beginning to work himself open.

His eyes slid shut as he hummed softly and Alex groaned at the site. He was so hot. He was unable to pull his eyes away from Jack as he began pumping and scissoring his fingers even though it had his dick throbbing with want, desperately pressing against his boxers and begging for attention.

He finally relented, looking away long enough to remove his boxers. He let out a small relieved breath as his dick sprung free from its cage and he settled back against the covers as Jack removed his fingers.

"You ready?" He asked as he grabbed the lube once more and Alex nodded eagerly. Despite this being fairly vanilla compared to a lot of the things they'd done he couldn't deny he was excited. It was just what he needed right now.

Jack coated Alex's dick before lining himself up, hovering over Alex who was biting his lip in anticipation. He slowly lowered himself down onto Alex and they both moaned with pleasure as Alex slowly entered him. Jack was tight despite the stretching and Alex had to fight hard against the urge to just thrust up into him, filling him completely.

Once Alex was in the whole way Jack just settled a moment, enjoying the full feeling. He _loved_ that feeling, it was why he loved fisting so much. "Jack," Alex whined out in frustration. He needed him to move, needed the friction. Jack chuckled softly, leaning down and connecting their lips in an uncharacteristically chaste kiss before sitting up and beginning to lift up.

He set a torturously slow rhythm, lifting up to the tip before lowering down to the base. He enjoyed the way it gave his muscles a chance to tighten, causing them to stretch out anew as he took Alex back in once again. It felt so good.

Alex on the other hand was starting to get frustrated. He needed more; needed it faster, harder, needed to have Jack screaming above him. He took a firm grip of Jack's hips, pulling him down harder. Jack made a small choked noise, eyes widening instantly. "Stop teasing!" Jack smirked a little but began to speed up.

Once he was moving at a rate they were both happy with, Jack began to switch angles. He leaned back, supporting himself on Alex's thighs as he continued to bounce. He moaned louder, his head falling back as Alex finally collided with his prostate.

Each time Jack rolled his hips down a little harder, causing him to moan a little louder. He loved how much control he had over the situation, how he could get it exactly how he wanted when he wanted and it was pure bliss. Alex was more than happy to let him do as he pleased, moaning out intermittently with pleasure as Jack used him like a dildo.

Alex's grip tightened on Jack's hip as he helped him move up and down when he began to tire. They were both starting to feel overwhelmed with the pleasure and exhaustion and the closer Jack got to his climax the sloppier his movements became. If it wasn't for Alex helping him along he'd barely be moving at this point. His leg muscles were aching and his knees screamed at him to stop moving but he was too wrapped up in how good it all felt to really notice.

Unable to keep still any longer, Alex began to meet his movements, hips snapping up erratically as he too neared his end. Jack always felt so good and Alex never wanted this thing between them to end.

Jack took a firm grip on his dick and began to pump fast, no real rhythm to the movement, he was just desperate to get off. Alex moaned loudly at the site. He looked so hot like this; strung out and so close he could taste it, eyes screwed up tight as his jaw hung loose and his hand worked overtime. It was sexy as hell.

Alex thrust up into him one more time before he was releasing hard, hips stuttering to a stop as he choked out Jack's name. Jack moaned, hips stilling as Alex filled him. He focused on the pleasure on Alex's face, the intensity of his body spasms as he came. He focused on how hot the older lad was and how good he made him feel as his hand slid over his throbbing cock, he was so close.

Alex grabbed him unexpectedly by the back of the neck, pulling him down into a dirty kiss. "Come on Jacky." He panted. "Cum all over me." Jack groaned at the request. Of course, that's what he wanted.

A few more strokes and a twitch of Alex's dick as he began softening inside him was enough for Jack to reach the precipice and tumble off it. His vision darkened a little a the edges and he choked out a moan, free-falling through the pleasure haze as he painted Alex's stomach white. Alex groaned softly at the sight, his eyes heavy as his exhaustion reared its head once more.

Jack collapsed beside him on the bed, panting heavily. "As good as your dream?" He asked making Alex laugh breathily.   
"Much, much better." Jack gave a lazy grin, closing his eyes. "I'm just gonna go clean off," Alex muttered, sitting up and grabbing his boxers off the floor. Jack only grunted in response.

Alex headed through to the bathroom and it wasn't until he caught sight of himself that he realised he was grinning like an idiot. He was practically glowing despite the dark bags under his eyes. His lips were kiss swollen and they tingled softly as he ran his fingers over them. He was still smiling and his chest fluttered a little.

He startled suddenly, his eyes widening as he realised his good mood had absolutely nothing to do with having just gotten off. The cuddling, the closeness, the time spent together just relaxing and having fun. It all meant far more to him than the sex ever had.

Sure they were friends but that wasn't quite it either, they were closer than that, more intimate than that. Not just in the sex way either. Alex connected with Jack in a way he didn't with anyone else, he let himself be vulnerable around the younger lad, talked to him about things he didn't with anyone else, he never felt like he had to put up any walls or fake anything. He could just be.

Alex felt sick. No, no this could not be happening. He was just exhausted, his brain was playing tricks on him and adding up things that didn't mean anything because he'd just gotten off for the first time in a month.

He quickly cleaned up before heading back to Jack's room and gathering up his clothes. "Where ya goin'?" Jack mumbled through a yawn, his eyes still closed. "Home." Jack frowned, finally opening his eyes.  
"What? Why?" He looked genuinely confused and it made Alex's stomach twist a little. He pushed on regardless.  
"Jack I'm exhausted. This is my first night off in weeks and I need a good night's sleep." Jack furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at him. It was clear that he didn't believe him but thankfully he didn't push. "Okay. Text me when you get home okay?" Alex nodded, doing his best not to blush at how considerate he was. "Night Jack." He nodded, eyes slightly narrowed as he watched him.   
"Night Alex. Sleep well." 


End file.
